


Walls & Risk

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wontaek drabble! Blame the Phontaek gc. ;; Shoutout to them though because inspiration hasn't hit me in over two months. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls & Risk

They should really get back on set before people wonder where they are.

The thought flits momentarily across Wonshik’s mind, but it is pulled from him by the hands occupied by fistfuls of his silvery hair maneuvering his head back more than roughly. A biting mouth that seconds before had been kissing his own fits itself over his throat. There are tattoos delicately drawn on either side of his neck, put there by a professional and time and patience, so Taekwoon needs to be careful not to mess them up while he’s messing Wonshik up. And Wonshik is sure he can feel rather than hear the muted noise he makes when a bite and kiss are placed just above his adam’s apple.

“We should- get back-“ Taekwoon mutters warmly into Wonshik’s skin, and it sounds forced.

“Don’t want to,” Wonshik chokes out.

And he definitely doesn’t want to. Not while Taekwoon’s hands are leaving his hair to find their way beneath Wonshik’s loose shirt, feeling over taut and toned skin. He needs to be mindful of the tattoos drawn on him down there as well. It was done to make him appear wilder; being pressed against a wall where nobody can see but could- easily- makes Wonshik feel more wild than anything they could ever draw on him. Wonshik doesn’t often get to feel small, but with Taekwoon he does; something like a quarter inch taller than him than feels like miles, shoulders that overpower his own, big hands that are capable of moving him like a ragdoll. But only when he wants them to. And he definitely wants them to.

It’s Wonshik’s turn to snake his hands into Taekwoon’s hair and kiss him hotly, tired of having all the attention paid to him. The noise made into his mouth is one of surprise. After a quick tug of Taekwoon’s soft hair does he grip his shoulders tight to turn them, Taekwoon’s back taking the place of Wonshik’s up against the wall. He feels Taekwoon smile into their kiss before he breaks it. 

There’s a breath against his lips. “Too much. Why are we doing this?”

It’s not a question that needs answering. And thank god, because Wonshik can only find the rationality in him to shrug.

He presses his hips into Taekwoon’s, but it’s not electrified. They both have gentled- they can never be rough with each other for too long. In turn Taekwoon’s arms loosen to go around Wonshik’s middle, unintentionally pushing his shirt up. The cold air hits his stomach but he doesn’t have the time to care about the extra exposure. 

He doesn’t have the time, Taekwoon doesn’t have the time, they don’t have the time.


End file.
